


I know I'm not forgiven

by stormie92



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mycroft Holmes - Freeform, Mycroft Holmes X Reader - Freeform, Mycroft x Reader - Freeform, Short Story, reader - Freeform, very short, very short story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 02:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18064913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormie92/pseuds/stormie92
Summary: You tell a group of dangerous criminals where Sherlock and Mycroft are. What happens after? Does Mycroft forgive or does he let you go?





	I know I'm not forgiven

**Author's Note:**

> 🎼"I know I'm not forgiven,  
> But I need a place sleep"🎼 is from a song called "This Night" by the band Black Lab.
> 
> 🎼"All I'm asking for,  
> Is a little bit more rope,  
> To wrap around my throat.  
> I'm in trouble.   
> I'm in trouble." 🎼 is from the song called "Lay My Body Down" by Rag N Bone Man.
> 
> I apologise that this is so short. I had a small idea come to me while I am in the middle of writing my own original story. Wanted to write this down before I forgot or misplaced what I did have of this Mycroft story!

🎼"I know I'm not forgiven,  
But I need a place sleep"🎼

 

You knocked on Mycroft Holmes door hoping he would answer. Deep down, you knew he would still be upset and not trust you for what you did. Truth be told, you did not want to betray him, Sherlock or John, but it was your family’s life on the line. Would he have not done the same?

Mycroft's door swung open and he glared at you with his icy blue eyes. His gaze was cold. You felt your stomach sink and chills traveled through your body.   
"What is it you want?" He spat at you.  
"To talk, please?"  
"I do not want to waste any more time or attention on you. Leave or you will be removed."  
"Myc, ple-"  
"My name to you is Mycroft. You will address me as such."  
You felt your body temperature rising in embarrassment.  
"Mycroft... Please? It was my family... My mother."  
"And it was MY family, Y/L/N."  
"I know, I do, but Sherlock and you can handle yourselves. My family? Not so much. I'm sorry. I know my words are not much but I can assure you I mean them. You know I feel for you. You know how I feel about Sherlock too."  
Mycroft looked you up and down while he deduced if you were lying or not. "What is it you want?"  
"You're forgiveness" you plead.  
Mycroft sighed and brought a hand to his nose to rub the bridge "Come inside, Y/N. We can try to figure this out."

 

🎼"All I'm asking for,  
Is a little bit more rope,  
To wrap around my throat.  
I'm in trouble.   
I'm in trouble." 🎼

Mycroft walked in front of you as he led you to the dining room. You needed no direction but at this point in the relationship you broke, you let him go first.  
“Sit” he said as grabbed the kettle “Care for some tea?”  
“I would love that. Thank you, Mycroft.”   
He started the kettle and came over to the table. Sitting across from you he looked right into your eyes. “Y/N?”  
“Yes?”   
“Why?”  
“There are things that I’ve done. There are things that I regret. I wish I could take them all back, but I cannot. I told you already. I did it because I knew you and Sherlock would be able to take care of yourselves. My family couldn’t. I had to tell them where you two were at that time. And I wish I didn’t. Sherlock hates me. You hate me. I don’t blame you at all but still” you started to cry “My mom is all I have . . . she’s safe now back home. I’m here though and the person I love, along with his brother and his brothers friends, all want me gone.”   
Mycroft stepped forward and wrapped his arms around you in a tight embrace “I forgive you. Next time though, IF there is a next time; tell me or Sherlock or even John. Find a way. I am practically the British government and I promise you I can handle these threats.”  
Shaking, you wrapped your arms around him and held him while you tried to stifle your tears. “I don’t deserve you. John would never-“  
“John has made a few mistakes during his time with my brother. As have I with others. We are not perfect although we try to be” he released you and wiped away some of your tears “It is alright to cry. Y/N, you do deserve me and my family. You have proven yourself countless times to us. I have done very bad things too . . . things that may one day come to haunt me.”  
You smiled weakly “Thank you, Mycroft. I-I-I just . . . who were they? I only know bits and piece.”  
“A group of people who wanted money by threatening and they have been laundering money for a few years. Illegal activities, they have also been doing shady business on the darknet. They will no longer be a threat, I assure you.”  
You nodded as you wrapped your arms back around Mycroft. His body was warm and welcoming. He smelled amazing, like cardamom and orange. You felt safe in his arms. You wondered if he was going to pull away because Mycroft was never one for embraces of any kind (except the brief one from earlier) but thankfully, he stayed and placed his arms around your waist.  
“You are safe with me now. Y/N, you can come to me about anything. And if you cannot come to me straightforward for some reason, we will find a way. Possibly a secret code? I will protect you.” His beautiful icy blue eyes glance down at you and he realized you were extremely tired “When was the last time you slept?”  
“Um, about two days ago, I think. I have been too upset to sleep and if I did fall asleep, I would wake up a few minutes later crying.”   
“My love, come with me” he took your hand in his and led you to his bedroom. Carefully, he pulled down the blankets and motioned for you to get under them. You took off your shoes, placed them by the door, walked over to the side of the bed and slid under the covers. Mycroft pulled them up and made sure you were tucked in.   
“Alright, darling?”  
“Yes. Myc? Can I call you that again or?”  
A tiny smirk appeared on his face “Only you can call me that and worse. Everyone else must use my name.”  
“Myc, please stay with me?” You patted the other side of the bed and tried to give an endearing smile but failed because you were just too tired.   
“I will always stay with you” Mycroft replied as he took off his suit's jacket and vest. He undid the covers on the other side of the bed and crawled in next to you. You rolled over on your side to look at him “Thanks, Myc, for everything.” You positioned yourself where you could place an arm around him and in return, he placed his arm around you too. Mycroft wanted to tell you one last time that if you needed him or Sherlock, to just tell them what is wrong, but for once in his life he kept his mouth shut. 

Instead, he kissed the top of your head while he said  
“I love you, Y/N”.


End file.
